


Welcome to Twoson

by TeenReject



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Fade to Black, Multi, NSFW, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenReject/pseuds/TeenReject
Summary: Lucas isn’t exactly a big fan of high school— and his experience gets even worse when he moves to Twoson with his brother Claus.The high school in Twoson, where everyone is involved in some sort of sex.





	1. Senior Party

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, whoooooooo—
> 
> Anyways, yeah. I kinda suck at this stuff but I enjoy writing, so I thought of making an account on this website.
> 
> Hopefully it’s decent enough! Also, if any of the characters seem OOC, please feel free to tell me! I don’t want the book to progress that way.
> 
> Annnnnnnnnnnd that’s it

Annoyance.

Complete annoyance.

“Come on, Luke. It’ll be fun.” Claus, Lucas’s older twin, starting pestering him to go with him to a party.

“I don’t _want_ to go. Besides, we’re juniors. It’s a senior party.” The blond shook his head.

“Let loose a little,” the carrot-top said. “Paula’s not a senior, yet she’s the one hosting the party.”

“Wait, huh? You know what, never mind.” The younger twin sighed. “I don’t think it’s worth it. Unlike you, I haven’t made any friends yet.”

“Come on, little bro. It’s not that hard!”

“Well, when you share the same interests as the people considered popular, of course it’s not that hard. Both you and Ness like sports. Both you and Ninten enjoy bothering people about pointless things.”

“Are you done?”

Lucas continued the list until he saw his brother smile. “What?”

“You’re forgetting one thing,” the other told him.

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m _your_ brother.” The ginger threw his arm around Lucas’s shoulders, grinning from ear-to-ear. “So we share the same interests, too.”

“I...” Finally giving up, the blond frowned. “Fine. When does it start?”

“Seven.”

“Then get off of me and at least let me put on some decent clothing.”

~•~

  
Paula, upon hearing of the twins’ arrival, waited outside. She saw Claus and Lucas walk out of a car, and toward the building.

“I’m glad you guys made it!” Paula cheerfully greeted. “It’s almost seven, but you’re one of the last to arrive. Come!”

The two followed her, entering a large hallway. It took a few seconds for Lucas to realize that Paula had hosted her party at a club— one where they only excepted people of at least eighteen years of age.

_So that’s why she called it a senior party._

Once the twins entered the room, they stared in awe. It was large, enough to fit many people. But it didn’t seem too crowded, as they easily slid by everyone.

Loud music was playing, and that’s when both of them noticed that the invited guests were from their school— and acting like animals, too.

Lucas recognized Ninten, seeing him sloppily kissing a blonde girl. Trying not to put on a disgusted face, he averted his gaze to his brother.

“Well, I’ve gotta go check on the drinks. Make yourself comfortable!” Paula chirped and waved, skipping off to the other side of the room.

“Well, uh... what do we do?” Lucas asked.

“You, make some friends. Me, find mine. Mine will probably like you,” Claus reassured.

“Key word— probably...” His words had no effect, as he was pulled by the wrist.

“Hey, Claus!”

Lucas eyed the boy, who was much taller than himself. He wore a black muscle tee, showing everyone how fit he was, and blue jeans with sneakers.

Pretty fucking hot, if he had to say so himself, but he’d never admit that out loud.

“Ness!” Claus grinned. “I thought you had practice.”

“Nah, not tonight. They cancelled it, lucky me. I get to loosen up a bit for a day.” His eyes then met the other with him. “That your brother?”

“You could tell? I didn’t think we looked the same.” Claus playfully rolled his eyes, ruffling Lucas’s hair. “Yeah, this is Lucas.”

“Ness,” the boy introduced, extending his hand. Lucas shook it, a small smile on his face. “I only met your brother a week ago and he’s already a pain in the ass. I’ll assume you’re the better twin.”

“Fuck off.” The ginger slapped his arm. “Anyway, I’m trying to make sure Lucas has a good time here.”

“You don’t look like the partying type, I might as well warn you.” Ness shrugged. “We’ve got perverts everywhere, some guys dicking around and girls fucking themselves. Welcome to Twoson.”

_Great._

“Thanks for the warning,” Lucas mumbled, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Definitely not the party type.” Ness smiled, patting the blond’s shoulder. “Well, I’m not really in the mood to screw around, so you guys can hang out with me if you want.”

“I think that’d be great for him.” Claus pointed toward his younger brother. “I doubt he’ll want to lose his virginity tonight.”

After some more annoyed faces from him, Lucas agreed to hang out at the bar with Ness and Claus. While he did get an alcoholic drink, he didn’t drink much.

“Not thirsty?” Claus questioned.

“Not really... I’ll be back. Where’s the bathroom?” he asked, specifically Ness.

“Down the hall, first door on your left.”

Lucas smiled. “Thanks.” He then stood up, seeing a bathroom closer to the bar— but he only recognized Paula as one of the many girls trying to get on some guy’s dick in an open stall.

Turning back to look at Ness, or more like his savior, he saw him point toward the door and chuckle. Lucas quickly ran out, hoping nobody was in the actual restroom.

Lucky for him, no one was sucking anyone off in there— it was just him.

He leaned against the wall, pulling out his phone. The blond was about to find some online book to read when voices were heard outside the door.

“Ah, fuck...!”

“Let me pull out—“

“No, no... inside.” The girl sounded like Paula, but he was too afraid to go outside to find out.

Loud moans came from the two, as he knew what happened. Lucas cringed, hoping to leave unnoticed.

So when the blond opened the door, he quickly walked out, keeping his face lowered.

“Hey!”

_Damn._

“Um... yes?” Lucas hesitantly turned around, regretting that decision.

The girl wasn’t Paula, but she was blonde. And the guy was Ninten, smirking at him.

“You look like Claus. You’re his brother?”

“Yes...”

“Well, how come you’re still in clothes, then?”

“... Huh?” Lucas found himself trapped, knowing that if he took another step, Ninten would grab him. And he really didn’t feel like looking down, considering both teens in front of him were half naked.

“Come on, it’s a party! Let loose a little.” He motioned his head to come closer— which confused the blond male.

“You two seem like you were having fun...” Lucas tried thinking of a way to escape, but his feet refused to move.

“A threesome sounds even better!” The girl grinned. She then took a step toward him, and he felt something poke his jeans. “Don’t be shy.”

“I...” At first, he wanted to decline and leave them to continue. But as they slowly started insisting, he slowly started to give in. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad... besides, he has his little problem in his pants to fix now.

“Don’t worry, if you’re still a virgin, we’ll go easy.” Ninten chuckled, lowering his hand onto his own penis. “Your dick wants it.”

He was right— considering the size of its bulge, Lucas’s dick really seemed to want it.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt...”

“That’s the spirit!” The girl then skipped over to him, ignoring her bottom half being completely exposed.

Without hesitation, she unzipped his jeans and pulled them down.

“H- Hey!” Lucas cried, but got no response. All he heard was the slurping noises the girl made sucking him off.

“Hey, I said we’d go easy, but I never said we would go slow. Ana _loves_ dick.” Ninten began to move his hand, jerking off to keep himself hard. “Welcome to Twoson, buddy.”

~•~

 

“You sure he’s not dead?” Ness asked.

“Nah, he probably went in there to escape the reality of this place. Not the first time.” Claus shrugged in response. “I wouldn’t worry. I can usually tell when something’s wrong.”

“I feel kind of bad. I still think you were a dumbass to drag him to this thing.” The jock sighed, crossing his arms. “I saw the way Paula looked at him, man.”

“What’s the problem with that? She’s hot.”

  
Claus shrugged. “Lucas could use a girlfriend.”

“Not one like her. Paula’s not the best person in the world. Sure, she’s nice... but she can become ruthless, both violently and sexually,” Ness explained.

“Uh... that’s weird. She sounds like a villain from a comic book.” The ginger chuckled.

“You read those?”

“When I was kid. Which proves my point of how ridiculous you sound.”

He then turned around and started walking away, Ness trailing behind him. “Dude, I used to date her, you know.”

“You did, huh?” Claus gave a smug look. “And now you’re dissing her.”

“You’re the biggest piece of shit.” Ness punched him in the shoulder.

“Guilty.” The ginger grinned, gulping another shot. “I’m surprised I’m not drunk enough for this.”

“Yeah, well—“

“Claus!” Lucas did his best to shout from two feet away.

“You alright?”

“I... I’m going home. My head hurts... the music is _way_ too loud,” the younger twin responded.

“You sure? Alright, give me a second—“

“No way. You say you’re not drunk, but once you’re on the road you’ll cause an accident. I’ll take him home,” Ness interfered.

“If you say so... don’t get into an accident either, you bum.”

“Trust me, it’ll take more than four cups of beer to get me drunk!” Ness retorted, soon looking back at Lucas. “You said you wanted to leave?”

“Yes... thank you...”

“It’s no problem. Your brother will kill you both if he’s on that road. I’ll probably take him back over later on.”

After waving goodbye to his brother, Lucas walked with Ness to his car. Not very surprised, he had one that looked very expensive.

“I won’t even ask how much that costed...”

“I never even asked my parents.” Ness chuckled. “I was too scared to feel guilty.”

Lucas wished his father would buy him a car. “It’s nice, though.”

“Thanks.” He smiled and stepped into the driver’s seat, the other doing the same on the opposite side.

The car ride was silent, except for Lucas giving Ness instructions when needed.

So, once they arrived to his house, he was only able to mumble a small thanks again.

“Hey, hope your head gets better.” Ness gave him a small smile.

Then Lucas started thinking again. The man in front of him was attractive, too attractive. He was distracted just by looking at him.

Ness noticed his staring, but not the reason why. “Hey, uh... you okay?”

“Y- Yeah! Sorry, just lost in thought, I guess...” _Way to go, Lucas_ , he told himself.

Being as they were alone and not at a party with only the neon lights to brighten up the rooms, Ness saw Lucas for what seemed like the first time.

He was definitely Claus’s brother, alright. Minus the color of hair, they looked almost the same.

But there was something that made Lucas a bit more attractive, in his eyes.

“Uh, Ness? What’s wrong?” he asked, a small smile forming. “Now you’re the one staring.”

Ness, before his mind actually processed what he was going to do, just unbuckled his seat belt and pressed his lips against Lucas’s.

The blond, clearly surprised with his opened eyes for a few seconds, decided to close them once the shock died down. He returned the kiss, unbuckling his own seat belt to deepen it.

Ness was the first to pull away, only a little. “Sorry... I didn’t know what that was...”

“I don’t care.” Lucas grabbed his shirt, pulling Ness closer to him and kissing him once more.

Neither of them heard the vibration of Lucas’s phone as they continued.


	2. Fuel

“Lucas? _Lucassssssssss..._ ”

 

The whines of his brother woke Lucas up from his daydream. “Huh?”

 

“Thinking about Ness or something?” Claus teased, shoving his book in his backpack. “He’s good-looking and all, but...”

 

“ _Claus_!” the blond cried, crossing his arms over his chest. “We didn’t... geez, all we did was kiss...”

 

“According to Ness, it was a whole make out session, and you two would’ve fucked if the neighbor’s light didn’t go off.” The ginger chuckled, remembering his friend telling him everything.

 

“That’s...! Okay, fine.” Lucas put a hand on his forehead, groaning. “I go out for one night...”

 

“Oh, I also heard you got sucked off by... what’s her name again?”

 

“Ana?” Lucas told him. He then looked up, his cheeks flushed. “W- Wait, don’t mention that out loud!”

 

“Mention what out loud?”

 

The twins’ dad stepped down the stairs, putting his hat on. He fixed his red vest and grabbed an apple.

 

“Lucas’s loss at that one video game,” Claus answered. “Sorry, Luke.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“You boys are louder than Boney...” Flint sighed, picking up his badge on the kitchen table. “I’ve gotta work extra again tonight. No more messin’ around, you hear? Friday night was a disaster, Claus.”

 

“Me? That’s hardly any fair, pinning the blame on me.” Claus put a hand on his hip, playfully glaring at his father.

 

“Lucas, make sure your brother doesn’t go to any more of those parties. Or just keep him from getting drunk, please.” Flint opened the door, ready to step out.

 

“Will do, Dad.” Lucas smiled, the brothers waving goodbye as he left the house.

 

School didn’t start for another half hour, so they decided to watch TV to pass the time.

 

That is, until Claus got a text from Ness.

 

**[Ness, 7:15 A.M.] Hey, uh... is your brother with you?**

**[Claus, 7:16 A.M.] Yeah why**

**[Ness, 7:16 A.M.] Tell him that I’m still sorry for last night.**

**[Claus, 7:17 A.M.] Why don’t you tell him yourself? Wait, there’s no need to. He seemed to enjoy it**

**[Ness, 7:17 A.M.] Well, still**

 

“How much did you enjoy your time with Ness yesterday?” Claus asked.

 

Lucas only responded with a heavy blush, causing his older brother to smirk.

 

**[Claus, 7:18 A.M.] He totally enjoyed it**

 

 

 

 

 

Fuel roamed around the school, hoping to find his class. He stared down at his phone, eyeing the electronic schedule.

 

“The east hall...” Fuel turned around to see a sign on the wall that read, _West Hall_.

 

“You’re kidding me.” He heavily sighed and began walking in the opposite direction he came. The whole hallway was empty, so it wasn’t like he was bothering anyone. “Son of a—“

 

“Um... are you okay?” a girl’s voice asked.

 

Fuel, once again, turned his head to see a blonde girl. She had two pigtails tied with small bows and wore a pink dress.

 

She seemed pretty cute in his opinion. Like a little girl, until he looked at her— more _mature_ body.

 

Her face didn’t match it at all.

 

“Uh, yeah. Sorry...” His eyes trailed back to her face before she could say anything. “Just lost.”

 

“Oh, you must be the new guy! I’m Ana,” she introduced. “I heard about you from some friends.”

 

“I guess news spreads quickly...” Fuel found himself smiling. “But shouldn’t you be in class?”

 

“Bathroom break.” Ana quoted with her fingers. “The teacher doesn’t care, anyway. He puts on some history video while we do whatever we want.”

 

“That sounds like my type of class.” His smile became a smirk, which caused Ana to do the same.

 

“Well, I’ll be glad to show you where you need to go. I know most of the school layout,” she offered.

 

So when Fuel agreed, the two set off for his classroom, Ana nudging him slightly with her hip.

 

 

 

 

Lucas ran out of his class the minute the bell rang. He found Ness, after a long minute of searching, about to close his locker.

 

“Ness!”

 

The taller boy heard and turned his head, cheeks tinted a light pink upon seeing Lucas. “Oh, h- hey.”

 

“Did you just _stutter_?” The blond teased him a little by inching closer to him, getting on his toes to be his height. “I can’t be making you nervous already.”

 

“Come on, don’t do that...” Ness felt his face heat up completely now.

 

Lucas chuckled. “Okay, what I really wanted to talk to you about. Stop apologizing, would you? We didn’t do anything too bad... but I did enjoy what we _did_ do. So please, just quit saying sorry, Ness!”

 

The jock leaned back against the lockers. “Sorry for that. I mean... I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything like that, so I just got a little nervous.”

 

“Well you don’t have to be.” Lucas sighed, folding his hands in front of him. “The only kiss I’ve had was in the eighth grade... so that was new for me too.”

 

“Your brother won’t shut up about it, either.” Ness laughed, slowly calming his nerves. “He loves to fuck around with people, doesn’t he?”

 

“You’ve got him memorized like the back of your hand.” Lucas smiled, nodding. “But you’re right.”

 

Then, there was silence between them.

 

It was troublesome, but eventually, Ness broke it. “So... what does that make of us?”

 

“I... I don’t know,” Lucas responded. “How about... we stay friends, and see how it goes from there?”

 

“Fair.” Ness extended out his hand and the blond took it, a light blush on his face. “Oh, that reminds me. This new kid, I think he was looking for you? Claimed to be an old friend.”

 

“Who are you—?”

 

Before he could finish, Claus came strutting down the hall with Fuel. The ginger waved at his younger twin, his companion doing the same.

 

“Hey, Lucas!”

 

“Fuel?” The blond turned his head and said to Ness, “I’ll catch up with you later. Thanks for heads up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew, this chapter is reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaally plain [whoops]. : (


End file.
